Naruto's return
by flaming-scorpion
Summary: After 3 years of being captive of the Akatsuki, Naruto is freed and returned to the village. With a dangerously weak seal, and broken body and spirit. Will he ever be the same again? Will kyuubi manage to take over Naruto's body, for good? NaruXHina,XD
1. Returning home

Disclaimer: dewd, I do not own Naruto, but if I did, I would be a rich, very happy anime freak (anyone would be PLEASE COMMENT! anyways..here it goes, hope ya'lls enjoy throws itachi plushies everywhere

Chapter 1: Returning

Naruto laid sprawled on the grass, his body covered in bruises, scratches and scars. After

3 years of being a captive of the Akatsuki. His body was broken along with his spirit, the

organization and tried everything to lure out the fox spirit, Kyuubi out from it's seal on Naruto's body and control it. Luckily they had failed and finally after the torture the boy had endured, they had simply thrown im out like a piece of trash, a failed experiment. He was thin and short for a 15 year old because of it. He hadn't been given the nutrients he needed and it stunted his growth. He grabbed the seal on his stomach in pain, practically feeling Kyuubi trying to burst out of him. The clouds began to cover the sky and it started to lightly drizzle. He tried to push himself up but the attempt failed, he was still far too weak and didn't have any energy or spirit left in him. He was simply thrown out here by Itachi and his shark-faced partner he still did not know the name of. He dizzily looked up at the dark clouds that were passing, wondering if he would die here, wherever 'here' was.

He would've noticed the sounds of footsteps if he wasn't so dazed and tired, he was dirty and his clothes were torn but at this point he didn't care. The sounds drew closer but he finally snapped out of it when he head the persons' voices. His hand twitched in his attempt to move again. He felt a hand on his face and he weakly looked up,

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun are you allright? C-can you hear me?" a tentative Hinata asked.

"What are you doing Hinata? We have to hurry up and scout the area and head back, we don't have time to pick flowers or anything," Kiba said, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Kiba, its Naruto-kun, he's back!" Hinata said in her usual quiet voice, almost afraid to show her enthusiasm.

"Naruto!" Kiba half shouted surprised as he rushed over and stood next to Hinata who was bent down next to Naruto. Naruto's vision was blurry and he barely looked up at pair, a third one soon joining them.

"We need to get him back to the village," Shino said, almost showing no emotion as usual. Naruto's eyes widened in pain again before gripping the seal on his stomach. Kiba looked mildly surprised and carefully picked Naruto up and nodded to his teammates before running back to the village, Shino and Hinata close behind. They were told to meet their sensei, Kurenai at the Konoha gates once they were finished scouting and did so.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba yelled as they approached her. The woman looked over at them, surprised and then noticed Naruto, her expression becoming more shocked.

"W-we found him in the forest," Hinata said quietly, sounding worried. Her sensei looked at her, knowing of her feeling for Naruto and wanted to reassure the girl. She took the teen from Kiba and quickly began to head off to the hospital, her pupils close behind. They made it to the hospital doors precisely at the moment as Tsunade, the Hokage, walked out.

"N-Naruto," she managed to get out as Kurenai almost bumped into her.

"Hokage-sama! My team found him when they were scouting, he needs ergent care, please is there anything you can do?" Kurenai asked ergently. Naruto's eyes widened in pain once more before he gripped his abdomen, this time slightly yelling out in pain. Tsunade looked down at him sadly but then a serious expression became her new face.

"His seal has been weakened, damn those Akatsuki. He's dehydrated as well, hurry put him in the hospital, you three," Tsunade said looking at Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. "Find Jiraiya, Kakashi and Asuma, they're best at doing seals, don't waste any time, go!" The trio nodded before they swiftly disappeared. Naruto was brought into the hospital and set in a special room where strange circles and marking covered the walls. Kurenai set him down in th middle of it and Tsunade sat down next to him and began healing as many of his injuries as possible.

"Go get my apprentice Sakura, she'll be able to heal his injuries for the most part at this point, I need some time to figure out how to reinforce the seal," Tsunade said quickly, as Kurenai turned and left the room.


	2. Fox Troubles

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! if I did, well, I'd be very happy. Anywho's here is chapter 2. I'm tryen to update quickly , but its hard with computer troubles and hmwrk. THANKS FOR READING! THROWS GAARA PLUSHIES EVERYWHEREPLEASE KEEP REVIEWING

Chapter 2

Naruto shakily turned his head to look over at Tsunade from the corner of his eye, unable to keep himself from falling unconscious. Not only that, but the fact that his body was finally at it's limit, no longer strong enough to endure anymore torment. The Hokage looked over at her patient in horror as she heard his breaths starting to come in short quick gasps, and at the moment they started, began to slow at a very fast rate. Sakura walked into the room looking slightly confused,

"You called me sensei-sa----?" she began to ask but her breath was cut short as her eyes immedently found the blond fox lying in the middle of the room.

"Hurry! His breathing is slowing we need to just have him hold on for a little bit longer. Heal him as best as you can!" Tsunade ordered. Sakura broke out of her shaken state of mind and ran over to her old teammate and placed her hands over his chest and began to concentrate her chakra. Tsunade noticed her apprentice was having a hard time focusing and that she looked more scared and worried than anything.

"Remember what I've taught you. Just stay focused, keep calm, always begin to heal the vital injuries first and take your time on them. Your ready, I trust him being in your care," Tsunade said reassuringly before quickly standing up and taking her leave.

"Hai! Sensei-sama!" Sakura called, sounding determined as she continued to mold chakra to the best of her ability to heal the wounds, "Please don't give up yet, you can't die yet...Naruto-kun..." she murmured

Tsunade was far down the hallway by now, sheneeded to find a group of medical ninja's and fast, let alone give directions to the jounines who would soon be there to perform the seal.

Kakashi walked into the room and noticed Sakura sitting on the floor leaning over Naruto's body with her hands over his chest, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't die Naruto, you've never given up, why should you give up now," she said quietly, her voice choked, as she talkedto the teen she was trying desperately to heal. Kakashi looked at the girl sadly,

"Don't worry Sakura, Asuma and the other jounins are on their way, he'll be fine," Kakashi stated. A woman with short brown hair entered the room with a little pink pig at her heals.

"The Hokage-sama knows you helped with Sasuke's cursed seal, she wanted you to help reinforce the one Naruto already has, please tell the other jounin when they get here and don't waste anytime and just start," the woman said. Kakashi nodded,

"I'll be sure to do that Shizune-san," the man said before sitting at a certain place on the rim of the circle-design on the floor. Shizune showed each jounin into the room and Kakashi filled them in on the information they might need to know. Eventually, Jiraiya, Shizune and the jounin Tsunade had ordered to be there began to performthe sealing process. Sakura was still in the middle of the circle healing Naruto's injuries.

Kyuubi stirred inside Naruto, noticing the boy's body right outside the gatethatheld him and that the seal onNaruto's stomach was glowing.

"Tch...so those pathetic Konoha-shinobi are trying to seal me up already? I suppose they forgot that the 4th had to die to do that, oh well I'll just have to remind them..." The red Chakra on the kitsune spirit beginning to leak out of the gate and wind tightly around Naruto's body.

"Maybe it was a good thing those people caught the welp, now I can free myself..."

Tsunade walked into the room with a group of 4-6 medical ninja at her side. Her eyes widened considerably as she saw the markings and circles on the floor beginning to turn red. Naruto's hand twitched slightly and turned into a fist, thin, red chakra beginning to form around his body.

"SAKURA GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Tsunade shouted dropping the medical contents that were in her arms. Sakura looked up confused and turned her attention away from Naruto. The teen's body began to get pushed up by the fox's chakra and he suddenly stood up on his own. Sakura looked back a moment too late and was punched harshly by Naruto. Sakura was forced backward into Tsunade and both hit the wall with a hard 'thud'.

"Regulate your chakra faster,hurry we're running out of time!" Shizune shouted loudly. The jounin did a few jutsu seals with their hands as if they were one and pressed their hands on the ground at the edge of the circle.

"HAH! You think you pathetic little excuses as ninja will be able to seal me!" Naruto said, his voice a bit deeper, 3 red glowing fix tails flicking themselves as if they had always been apart of him. The whiskers on his cheeks began to widen and become jagged and his hands cracked, his claws showing themselves. "Or have you forgotten that your precious 4th Hokage had to die to seal ME! What makes you think _you'll _be able to?" Kyuubi shouted, Naruto's eyes turned red and his pupil's became thin-cat-like slits. He smirked and looked at the men encircling him and looked toward Kakashi, the smirk that was plastered on his face becoming suddenly cruel.

"I take it you can't move from your place when your performing a seal eh?" he said as he walked over to Kakashi and put a finger under the man's chin and lifted his head up while holding up his other hand and cracking his claws. Kakashi glared at him,

"I know your in there Naruto, you have to fight back," he stated trying to stay calm.

"Oh give it up, that pathetic boy's conscious is the one that's sealed away now!" Kyuubi said coldly as he swung his hand down toward Kakashi's neck.

"NO! PLEASE NARUTO STOP!" the fox looked around annoyed and saw Sakura beginning to get to her feet, "please...please wake up. I KNOW YOU CAN FIGHT IT NARUTO!"

"Just shut up you insolent brat, your voice annoys me," Kyuubi stated, red chakra forming around his hand and suddenly outstretching itself toward Sakura and shooting through her side. The girl yelled out in pain as the chakra was suddenly pulled out, her body collapsing toward the ground.

"Now where were we?" kyuubi asked looked back toward Kakashi, "Oh yes, I remember." He said raisin his hand once more. Suddenly a white strand of chakra raised from the floor and gripped Naruto's hand and pulled him toward the floor. Kyuubi growled in annoyance as other white glowing strands began to rise from the floor and wrap around the rest of his body.

"Damn't!What is this?" he yelled struggling. The white beganchakra rose up from the floor and hover over the boy's stomach before shooting in and collecting around the weakened seal. Kyuubi snarled in anguish toward the men, as he felt himself being pulled beyond the gate in which he had lived behind forover 15 years.

"Consider yourself sealed..." Kakashi stated.

CHAPTER 2 DONE! WOO HOO! Heh, exciting no? Kyuubi is evil, poor naruto. Well, see ya. Onto the next chapter! Remember, I luv reviews XD


	3. First Visitor

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto! gasps for breath updating..as fast...as...I can...please...review...and...enjoy collapses

Chapter 3: First Visitor

"You're the first visitor sense the sealing incident..." The nurse said as she led Hinata down the one of the many plain, white hallways in the hospital . The pair of footsteps echoing down the small corridor, making the only noise Hinata could hear.

"Oh here it is.." the woman said pointing to a small blue plaque next to a door. The small sign read;

'Room: 375

_Uzumaki, Naruto_

Condition: _Critical_

Visiting hours: _2:00-3:00'_

The girl read the small white words before turning to the nurse,

"Thank you.." she said quietly. The nurse smiled at her,

"We're afraid he might be in a state of shock so if he wakes up it would be very important for you to tell us. It's 2:10 now so you have 50 minutes left," the nurse stated as she opened the door for Hinata to enter. Hinata gave a small nod before silently entering, clutching 3 white carnations close to her chest. The girl heard the door close behind her and she let out a small breathe.

Naruto lay on the bed, his body still from the exception of his chest slowly rising up and down from his steady breathing. He had a transparent oxygen max over his nose and mouth making sure he was getting enough oxygen so he wouldn't stop breathing, IV's were stuck into his armed and taped into place there, giving him the medicine and liquids he needed. Hinata looked at Naruto and slightly tensed up, Kurenai had reluctantly told her of what happened when they attempted to reinforce the seal, she didn't want to believe that Naruto could be possessed by that horrid fox spirit. Hinata shook the thoughts of worriment out of her head and walked over to the small bedside table closest to the window and gently placed the trio of flowers into a vase that had already been sitting there. She looked back at Naruto and noticed the bandages that covered his other unhealed injuries were covered in strange writing. She pulled up a small wooden stool and sat down next to the bed. The machine that monitored the teen's heart beeped and was the only noise being made in the room.

Hinata shakily reached out with one of her hands and traced one of the black-lined marking on his cheek.

"You...can't give up yet, Naruto-kun,"she said quietly, tears beginning to sting her eyes. The young fox stirred and his eyes barely cracked open. Hinata's eyes widened and se quickly brought her hand back, blushing slightly. Naruto's pupils looked toward Hinata but he didn't utter a word,

"N-Naruto-kun?" The girl questioned tentatively. Naruto just looked at her, he weakly lifted a hand and reached for Hinata's cheek, his finger tips barely grazing her. Hinata's blush deepened, Naruto's eyes were slightly clouded and his hand went back down to the bed. Hinata held her hands clasped together close to her as she stood up.

"H-how...are..are you feeling?" she managed to get out, her shy personality getting the better of her. Naruto still didn't respond, he just looked at her, making the girl feel even more awkward. Hinata gulped before turning to leave the room and exited out through the door. She quickly found the nurse and informed her that Naruto had woken up.

"He...he didn't say anything..." Hinata stated as the nurse turned to walk away, but the woman turned around and went back to Hinata and kneeled down slightly so they were eye to eye.

"He..knew I was there...but...he just...didn't talk.."

The nurse looked at the girl sadly,

"You see, when a person undergoes a large amount of physical and mental trauma, they have personality changes...and in the worst cases...they go mute.." the nurse explained, seeing Hinata's expression suddenly becoming saddened, "I'm sorry, truly, I am." said the nurse apologetically before turning around and walking off again. Hinata felt a lump catch in her throat and she swallowed it.

"W-will he...will he ever talk again? He can get better right?" she asked quickly, sounding a bit hopeful. The nurse looked back at her,

"Yes, if he believes that life is worth living again...then again..he might not ever recover."

Hinata gave a small nod, her fists tightening slightly.

YAY ch 3 is done!

Rock lee: WILL U THROW PLUSHIES OF ME THIS TIME?

Me: OKAY rains Lee plushies


	4. Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto...DUH. Anyway I'll try to make the chapters longer but that means I won't update as much...so yeah...anywho here is ch 4...hope u enjoy! Please review

CHAPTER 4: Broken

Hinata visited Naruto everyday in the last 3 that passed. On the fourth day however she wasn't the only one to enter the boy's room to see him. Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba (and Akamaru), Rock Lee, even Iruka and many others. Every person entered the room, glad to see their friend home but walked out with an expression that only showed disappointment. When Rock Lee left the room he turned to Neji who was waiting for his turn to enter and shook his head sadly,

"He's...that boy in there...is no longer the Naruto I knew..." Lee said clenching his fists, "Its like he no longer has that youthful or determined spirit anymore...its as if he just...gave up."

Rumors easily spread throughout Konoha about Naruto's weakened seal and most believed the evil fox spirit Kyuubi could free himself at any moment he wanted. Some even went to the Hokage, Tsunade about their beliefs on the issue. In the late afternoon, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino passed a group of gossiping villagers and Hinata flinched as she heard their cruel words as they passed. Kiba noticed this and his eyes narrowed and both he and Akamaru listened in, slightly curious to what they really _were_ saying.

"I can't believe the Hokage-sama, she doesn't even seemed concerned about it!"

"I say we should just toss him out of the village ourselves...we can't risk that damn fox getting free..."

"What will that do? If it gets free after that then it will just come back to the village for revenge!" one person exclaimed.

"The best way is to just kill him...then both him and the fox will be dead...it'll solve our problems...I don't even understand why they're caring for him in the hospital anyway."

Kiba clenched his hands and a small growl escaped his throat and he pushed himself into the center of the crowd and glared at the people around him.

"How could you...! After he worked so hard for this village! Even after you treated him so badly he didn't even think about revenge but look at you now! Show at least some respect! Naruto was one of the most selfless and determined people I ever knew! He would give up his life to protect Konoha! You have absolutely no right to be talking about him like he's not even human anymore!" Kiba shouted. The villagers looked at him slightly startled but went silent and turned around and began to walk off.

"Isn't there anything you have to say for yourse----!" Kiba was about to yell but he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

"Now lets try not to make a scene..." Shino stated, while look back toward Hinata "and besides..." Kiba blinked, slightly confused but then looked in the direction Shino was and saw Hinata. She was sitting on a bench, her head hanging low and the bangs covering her eyes. She was just patting Akamaru's head and the dog let out a small whimper of concern toward her but she didn't even seem to notice or care. Kiba grew quiet and let out a small sigh, even he knew of her feelings for Naruto, considering he had known her for so long and he remembered how she always used to look at him before Naruto had been captured. Kiba walked toward Hinata and sat down next to her,

"Hey don't worry...I'm sure...He'll be fine..." He said trying to reassure her. Hinata didn't respond and just stood up,

"I'm...gonna go visit Naruto-kun..." she said quietly as she began to walk off. Kiba watched her and let out another sigh, he then saw Hinata turn back toward him and manage a very small smile,

"thanks...for..standing up for him...Kiba-kun..." she stated before turning to walk off again. Kiba looked at her and just shook his head,

"Hinata should be fine..." Shino stated, watching the girl walk away as well.

Hinata walked into the hospital room, wiping some tears from her eyes, 2 white carnations being clutched in one of her hands. To her surprise she saw Naruto sitting up in the bed. One of his arms were extended and his hand was gently fingering the flowers that Hinata had placed there earlier. They were drooping and a few of the petals were lying on the small table top. Naruto gently pushed the head of the flowers up but they just fell over again. He just tried and tried again mindlessly, he stopped and watched a petal fall and he just stopped touching the flower all together. Hinata looked at him for a moment before walking over to the bedside table and replacing the flowers with the new ones. The teen just watched her do so and then looked up toward her face. Hinata was getting used to his stare and just lightly smiled back at him,

"Your being more active...Naruto-kun.." she said, her voce not as quiet as it usually was. Not only did she get accustomed to the stare, but also talking to him and not getting a reply, this even made it easier for her to talk to him. He looked at her and back at the flowers and then towards her again. Hinata walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down, she grabbed an apple from a fruit basket he had been given and grabbed the plate and small knife the nurse had given her so she could peel the apple. Naruto gazed at her hands wistfully as the knife cut into the apple and creating small slices. She hummed slightly and he listened. When she finished she set the pieces of the fruit on the plate and set it on the bed so he could reach it.

"You should eat something...then you can get some of your strength back," she said as she looked up at him and began to smile again but she suddenly felt him grab her wrist and pull her closer to him.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, blushing. As always, he was silent and just pulled her closer enough to wrap his arms around her tightly. He buried his head into her shoulder and Hinata looked at him startled. She felt her shirt get slightly wet and Naruto's shoulders shook slightly, that's when she realized...that he was _crying_.

Phew...this one took a while...well it's a longer ch right? Well stay patient plleeeassseee I type when I can well that's it! Keep reading and reviewing! (looks at box of kisame plushies, or is it hisame?) Hmmm I can't throw these...I know!11 (throws them into furnace)

BURN!

Itachi:...ookkkaaaaayyyy


	5. Deception

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...god I hate doing this thing every time. Sorry this update took a while, I've had writers block and wanted to put some drama in here, took me a while to come up with something. Well here is the...5th CHAPTER! My goal is to get 100 reviews heh , so review! Luv ya'll. Read and enjoy! I also had to look up info on the akatsuki.

If u have any other info on the akatsuki members please tell me!

Chapter 5: Deception

Hinata sat on a small white bench just outside of the door that led to Naruto's room. She sighed, it felt like she had been sitting here forever, waiting that is. Finally a nurse walked out of the room holding a small clipboard to her chest,

"Hyuuga Hinata?" she asked looking down toward the girl. Hinata looked up, slightly startled but nodded,

"Y-yes, that's me,"Hinata said standing up.

"Well the good news is he seems to be recovering, but so far the only person he has really interacted with is you, his physical recovery is going great but we're worried about his mental status, we aren't sure if he'll ever be the same again," The nurse stated reading over the papers on the clipboard. Hinata's happy expression soon changed to worriment, then there seemed to be some distress in her eyes. The nurse then smiled,

"We want to release him soon, but we need someone to watch over him the entire night tonight and then just...babysit him for a while, so to speak." Hinata looked up at the nurse, her expression becoming a bit happier,

"Y...You want me to watch Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked tentatively, trying to hide her enthusiasm, but it was very difficult. The woman nodded and grinned,

"Of course, your our most frequent visitor, and Kurenai-san said you were responsible enough."

Hinata blinked and then a small smile graced her features,

"So, do I just stay with him all night?" the nurse nodded

"Yes, but you do realize you'll have to say in the same room, we're bringing in another bed, we just want to see if he seems healthy enough to leave, and if he has any trouble with sleeping, otherwise that's it," explained the nurse. Hinata felt her heart skip a beat... 'same room'.

"You should get what you need soon, its getting late," Said the woman as she looked at the clock, which read:8:45. Hinata's eyes widened a bit,

"O..Okay, I'll run home and get my stuff and be back, please don't lock the doors up or anything!" Hinata said quickly, without thinking, then quickly running down the hall.

Hinata ran into the hospital as the clock rang for 9:30, carrying a small duffle bag with just a toothbrush and a fresh set of clean clothes, along with a brush for her hair. She almost ran smack dab into the nurse but slightly skid on the floor and stopped right before they ran into each other.

"Oh you're here ," the nurse said.

"Am I-I late?" Hinata managed to get out through alittle bit of heavy breathing.

"Of course not, the bed for you is set up, you can just go on in," she said as she pointed to Naruto's door.

"Thank you," Hinata said with a small bow before entering Naruto's room. She looked at Naruto, to her surprise he was still awake and looked at her as she entered.

"Hi Naruto-kun, I'm gonna watch you tonight to make sure your okay enough to leave tomorrow," Hinata explained. Naruto just looked at her, but it seemed to the girl that he understand. Hinata placed her things on the bed and went over and sat down on Naruto's bed. He looked at her before he reached up and gently touched her cheek and then her hair. Hinata lightly smiled at him, she was glad he didn't have that distant look in his eyes anymore, she didn't mind him touching her face or head, sense he didn't really communicate any other way.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, you might be able to leave tomorrow," She said as she carefully rubbed the top of his head, her fingers running through the golden strands. Hinata stood up and went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Everything seemed to be going alright so far, maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

Meanwhile, in a small bar outside the hospital:

"I'm telling you if we don't do anything now then we're sure to be doomed!" one villager shouted.

"Yes I know, we have to do something," a man said.

"We have no choice, its now or never, we'll have to get rid of him...immediately."

wow sorry the update took so long to do, I had writers block and didn't know wut to write, LET ALONE BOAT LOADS OF HMWRK. Well lets see...plushies plushies...I KNOW

(throws shikamru plushies everyhwere) AND WUTS SHIKA WITHOUT TEMARI!

(throws temari plushies). READ AND REVIEW! AND OF COURSE, ENJOY


	6. Stupid villagers

DISCLAIMER: again...for the 6th time, I...do...not...own...naruto. ANYWHO here is the 6th ch. FINALLY! Took me a while to plan this out. I need information on the akatsuki members for this fic to continue, and I can't find anything on the others beside kisame and itachi HELP.

PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME!

CHAPTER 6 (yay) stupid villagers

Hinata quietly watched the young fox fall asleep. He had tossed and turned, and even every once in a while, sat up and looked over at her, almost as if he was wondering if she was still there. The girl smiled to herself from under her covers and pulled them closer to her to keep the warmth in, she reached over to the small lamp on her wheeled bedside table and pulled on the small string, the light flickering out. She heard Naruto stir and he let out a soft coo in his sleep, almost as if he had just been slightly hurt. Hinata almost winced at the noise, she could only imagine what was going on inside the boy's dream, and it wasn't pleasant. She let out a small sigh in sadness, she wanted to help Naruto so much, et at this point, there was only so much she could do. The best, and only thing she could do, was give him hope. Hinata just closed her eyes and pulled the blankets around her head. The room grew silent, the girl falling asleep to the sound of Naruto's breathing.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" one of the men stated as they began to perch themselves on the rooftops just outside a darkened hospital window.

"Of course it is! Do you want to rid this village of that monster or have it kill us all later!" the leader hissed in annoyance as he adjusted his shurikan holster.

"Yes I agree, but what if he wakes up before we, well...kill him? Won't he kill us? The kyuubi will easily be able to overpower us, even if there are 11 of us," another stated.

"Then we'll just do it before he wakes up won't we?"said the leader as he jumped up and landed on the window sill and carefully began to slide it open.

One of the men peeked in and looked around before nodding to the rest of the group and swiftly jumping in, each of the others following one by one (except for a few that stayed outside to keep watch just in case). Nine men stood in the dark hospital room and looked around. The only light source in the room was the moonlight filtering in through th window. Naruto's bed was in the darkest corner, tucked away into the shadows, unlike Hinata's.

"This seems so easy..heheh..." a man chuckled quietly as he pulled out a kunai and approached the bed that was almost in the center of the room, illuminated by the path of moonlight spilling in through the open window.

Hinata stirred slightly under her covers, thinking she heard someone speaking. One of her clear eyes slowly opened and she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side and crimson splattered the covers. Her eyes opened widely in pain and shock and she kicked out with one of her legs, she felt her foot hit someone in the stomach and the bed began to tip over. One of the intruders quickly grabbed it and quietly lowered it to the ground, not wanting to make any noticeable noise.

Hinata hit the ground with a soft 'thud' and winced, grabbing her side in pain, feeling warm liquid beginning to seep through her fingers. She looked down in the darkness seeing a dark stain beginning to appear on the blanket that was wrapped around her.

"Let just kill this damnable fox and get this over with," she heard a voice state. She winced and gripped her side once more, so they were after Naruto? The covers of the bed in the dark corner rustled. The boy's eyes cracked open, his stronger fox senses picking up the scent of blood.

"Do...do you feel that...?" one of the men questioned wearily, "that...intense chakra..." The leader looked around and then glared at the person covered in the blood-stained blanket on the floor and reached down and forcefully pulled the blanket away. Hinata looked up at the man, her eyes narrowed,

"So if your not the fox..." he stated angrily as he picked her up by her collar, "Then where is he!" Hinata coughed, a drop of blood running down from the side of her mouth.

"Damn't answer me!" Hinata was silent and noticed a figure rising up from Naruto's bed and holding a hand up and cracking their claws. The light from kyuubi's red chakra beginning to illuminate the room. All the men froze and some turned around, fear written all over their faces. Naruto leapt down from the bed, red chakra enveloping his body, a pair of red glowing fox tails swaying at the base of his spine. The man holding Hinata turned around and glared at the teenage fox. Naruto growled dangerously toward him, his slitted pupils dancing between the injured Hinata and the one who was holding her captive.

"Come on little kyuubi, if you come without a struggle I won't hurt the brat, but if you don't," the man said with a small smirk as he pulled out a kunai and pressing it's blade against Hinata's neck. Naruto let out a snarl from th depths of his throat, the men feeling the chakra in the room intensify.

"Boss, I don't think this is a good idea," one of the more cowardly men stated.

"We'll just end this now!" one said as they pulled out a long staff that had sharp blades on either end. Naruto leaped toward the man and red chakra shot from his finger tips toward the man as he pounced toward him, the staff going through his side as his chakra easily sliced though the man's neck. The man fell over dead, blood flowing freely from the large gashes in his neck and gathering in a pool around him. Hinata looked shocked along with the intruders.

"Fine have it your way!" the man sneered as he pressed the blade harder on the girls neck. Hinata coughed in pain, feeling the kunai cut through her flesh.

Naruto's pupils dilated and became thinner slits, his corneas becoming a darker crimson, a third tail made of chakra appearing next to the first pair as he crouched down on all fours snarling dangerously. The men pulled out their weapons and began to crowd around the boy,

"Lets see what the_ great_ kyuubi can really do.." the leader said through his clenched teeth.

-------

OKAY sorry I havn't had much time to update lately but here is the...6th chapter YAY, I'm running out of plushies...umm wait I know (pulls out box of hinata plushies) I'll save some of these for the next chapter...sence there will be sme naruXhina fluff...heheheh SPOILERS ROX! rememeber my goal of 100 reviews!


	7. Kyuubi Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, BUT I do own uuhhh...ummmmm a psychotic vampire kitty, his name is oliver! hope you enjoy, I'm trying to make chapters longer, Dragon Man 180 gave me a wonderful idea and I couldn't help but want to put it into words, I just want to give credit to em so here is the 7th chapter comin at yah (keep reviewen pleaassseee). Heres for all u people who want revenge on da stupid villagers

Chapter 7: Kyuubi Fury

Naruto pulled the staff out from his side forcefully and broke it in half as if it was merely a twig, blood stained his clothes but he didn't even wince. His attention was focused on Hinata and he growled at the man who was bringing her pain once more.

"Just kill him! Do it quickly!" shouted the leader. The men prepared their weapons and closed in even more toward the kitsune. Naruto crouched down, thick red chakra beginning to gather around his hands, his claws and fangs growing longer and sharper. Two of the men started at him, one holding a sword and the other a whip made of chains which seemed to have thorn-like spikes covering it. The man with the katana jabbed the sword toward him, much like a fencing stance but Naruto jumped to the side and shot one of his clawed hands forward, going straight through the man's stomach, the sword cutting through his left shoulder, crimson flowing into the torn fabric of his white hospital shirt. The man gagged, blood spilling from his mouth onto the floor, Naruto twisted his hand before forcefully pulling it out, effectively disemboweling the man. As the person fell, the sword slid out through the boy's shoulder and hit the floor with a hard 'clank'. Naruto felt the sharp, coldness of the chain go around his neck and pull him down onto the floor. Naruto coughed in pain and desperately tried to break the chain, as he struggled, drops of his blood beginning to splatter the plain tiles on the floor.

"Not so tough now are you fox?" the man with the chain stated with a smirk as the boy saw men beginning to stand over him, he felt the chain tighten and the sharp points began to cut into his throat, he gasped for breath and gripped the chain with his hands. The men pulled out their kunai, swords, some even picking up the discarded weapons of the recently killed and held them over the boy. Hinata watched in horror, tears filling her eyes, at that moment she saw the people swiftly bring their weapons down toward the teen. She tried to yell out with all the breath she could manage.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto's eyes opened considerably and his body suddenly summoned a large amount of chakra and it gathered around him in a great swirling dome, easily pushing the men back. Some were flung into the walls, while others hit the floor harshly. Naruto stood up, crimson drops dripping from his injuries and onto the floor. He gripped the chain with both hands and began to pull it apart, as it snapped he pulled it away from his neck. His bangs shadowed his eyes as he stepped toward on of the villagers laying on the ground and reached down and picked them up by their throat, gripping it tightly, his claws puncturing the man's flesh.

"P-please...I-I beg y-you, I-I don't w-want t-to die!" the man pleaded, Naruto didn't respond and slammed the man against the wall and with a sharp twist of his wrist a soft 'crack' was heard, the man's eyes clouded and his head tilted to the side, his neck snapped in two. The blond kitsune released him and the man slid down the wall and sat in a lump on the floor. Naruto slowly turned around and faced the other villagers who cowered at his actions. Naruto suddenly looked up, snarling viciously as he got down on all fours and suddenly disappeared. One of the villagers seemed to be hurled through the window by some invisible force and crashed through the glass, falling onto the streets below. The 5 men who were left went into a small shock and some darted toward the window to escape, only one managed to. One was completely slashed to peices by a large hand made purely of chakra and fell to the floor in well, what ever was left of him. Naruto for some reason appeared and coughed up blood, a sword jutting through his stomach, a smirk was plastered on the man who had down this. Naruto gagged, more crimson liquid splattering the already dirtied floor.

"You can't last forever, kyuubi-brat..." Naruto was silent and steadily brought his hand up and in a blink of an eye jabbed it straight through the mans neck. The person crumpled to the ground in a heap as Naruto pulled out the sword.

Hinata was crying at this point, no longer able to control her emotions. The man who held a kunai to her neck was the only one left, and it was easy to see that he was quite paranoid by this. Naruto steadily turned around and faced him, and slowly but surely began to approach, his footprints red outlines of his path.

"If you come any closer I'll kill her!" he threatened. Naruto stopped for a moment, the bright red chakra that had once lit up his body, beginning to fade, he was starting to reach his limits. The man smirked broadly at the sight of this,

"This is it and you know it, you'll de here..." he said sounding very pleased, not even seeming to care about his mens' deaths. Naruto took in a few steady breaths before trying to gather what was left of his strength. The boy disappeared and the expression on the man's face was priceless. The fox appeared in front of him and gripped his head with both hands and began to compress it. Hinata closed her eyes tightly as she heard numerous cracks and the kunai falling away from her throat, she hit the ground softly, unlike the now dead man who hit the floor with a hard 'thud'. The girl looked up in time to see Naruto begin to fall, luckily she sat up quickly enough on her knees and gently caught him. Hinata lowered the boy into her lap and she looked at him sadly, his blood beginning to stain her clothes. Naruto coughed slightly, blood dripping from the sides of his mouth. Tears fell down Hinata's cheeks as she gently embraced him, she winced slightly from her side injury but ignored it. She felt Naruto stir and the trio of flowing fox tails began to disperse along with the rest of the chakra he gained from kyuubi. He carefully lifted his head and looked up at her, their eyes met and he slowly pushed himself up and put his face close to her's.

"N...Naruto...kun?" Hinata awkwardly questioned but he only came closer. Naruto lightly licked Hinata's cheek like a shy puppy would and snuggled his face against her cheek. He really did remind her of a fox.. Hinata's blush deepened. She felt Naruto's claws slightly tear through her clothes and cut her but she knew he didn't mean to. She heard Naruto try to mutter but she just stroked his head,

"It's alright, you don't have to talk..." she said quietly. He seemed to just let out a soft murmur that sounded more like a small whimper than anything and began to nuzzle his head into her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her middle and continued to snuggle himself against her, his body beginning to curl up in her lap. He let out small coughs, blood continuing to drip from his mouth. Hinata looked at him worriedly and wiped the blood from his face. He yet again sat up and licked her cheek before nuzzling her once more. She noticed some tears starting to gather up around his eyes and she wiped those away as well.

"I know, it probably hurts doesn't it?" she said softly, "It's alright, you'll be okay.." Naruto closed his eyes and leaned his head against her stomach, his body tired and he need rest. Hinata just ran her fingers through his hair, knowing what physical and mental pain he might be going through, she just wanted to stop his torment. She felt him fall asleep and she leaned against the wall and soon did the same.

YAY! How cute, yet again I thank dragon man 180 for the little fox-ish acting naruto idea, maybe he'll get better after this. Well here it is...the 7th chapter. Hope u enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW! And if u find anything on akatsuki members please tel me!

NOWS THE PERFECT TIME FOR HINATA PLUSHIES! NARUTO ONES TOO!1 throws them everyhwere


	8. Interrogation

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, but I wish I did! I haven't updated sense we lost our electricity, and GOD IT WAS HELL! Ugh but now its back (sings haliluegha) X3 okay I read over my chapters and am horrified by all the mistakes, if u catch them dun yell at me! Pwease! I know there's a lot but yah...and plus I am too lazy to fix them so...R&R cause it's a nice thing to do. Found akatsuki info.

throws deidara plushies

Chapter 8: Interrogation

Hinata awoke with a start and found herself laying on a clean hospital bed, in a completely different room. The memories of the night before came flooding back to her like a bad dream, but then again...Naruto asleep in her arms. She shook the thoughts away and quickly gazed around the room, the kitsune no where in sight. She coughed slightly and gripped her throat in a small sting of pain, finding it covered in bandages. Her hand traveled down to her side to find it also neatly wrapped in white. Where was Naruto? The girl could only imagine what everyone was thinking, Naruto had murdered those people without cause, or so they thought. She couldn't waste any time, who knew what the poor boy was going through.

Hinata carefully pushed herself up from the bed, her fingers clenched the sheets as agony swept over her from her side, but she tried her best to ignore it as she steadied herself on her feet.

Step by slow step she slowly made it to the door, her finger tips brushed the door knob and she smiled lightly, it turned, but it wasn't she who had done it. The door opened and there stood Kiba, Akamaru and Shino. Kiba looked at her in a perplexed gaze for a moment but he quickly shook his head and grinned at Hinata.

"Hey, you really had us worried! You were hurt pretty bad, we're surprised he didn't kill you!" Kiba exclaimed, Akamaru letting out a small bark in addition.

"Where is Naruto-kun!" Hinata asked, no, she demanded it. The pair looked at her startled,

"He's in a special room on the floor above, he's being interrogated," Shino stated.

"Please, Kiba-kun...Shino-kun, you have to help me up to him, he didn't hurt me, Naruto-kun was trying to help," the girl desperately tried to explain.

Naruto sat in a wheel chair on the 3rd floor, his hands forcefully bound to the arms of the chair by a pair of paper seals, others were placed in the middle of his chest and the seal on his stomach. Tsunade sat at a desk near the center of the room, her fingers intertwined and her head resting on them. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai, stood around the room as well, Jiraiya however stood directly behind Naruto and had a hand on the back of the chair. Tsunade had seen, and heard a good number of witnesses at this point. She read over the notes she had taken down, wanting to find something that said Naruto even appeared innocent. After all, when the pair were found they were surrounded by bodies that looked like islands in a sea of blood.

1st witness

'Our group was at a pub and we heard screaming, it was coming from the hospital, when we got their we sat the fox-kid attacking that girl, many of us tried to help but me and a few others were the only ones who lived, all the others were just killed.'

2nd witnessnurse

'I heard yelling during my shift and when I got to the hall it was coming from I could feel this immense chakra beginning to already fade, it took me a while to find the room but when I got there Naruto had completely 'collapsed' onto Hinata, his claws were slightly cutting her arm from what I remember'

And so the quotes went on, Tsunade sighed, by the conditions she had read there, when they found him, his seal was weakening and he almost went into a small 'heat' because of kyuubi's attempts to break free, it was amazing that he didn't, but luckily Naruto was calm and easily fought back. The hokage looked up at Naruto and let out a small sigh. The boy didn't even flinch when he was listening to the people spoke. Tsunade was running out of choices, they could try to reinforce the seal again but who knows what would happen, but then again, what would happen if he stayed the way he was, she looked back up at the boy once more, he had a few beads of perspiration on his face, he must of been just getting out of that heat. She looked serious for a moment, she had no right to be angry, this wasn't his fault,she then took in a breath before speaking,

"Naruto Uzumaki, I–," She was about to say. Naruto wasn't listening, his mind was only focused on the person he had protected the previous night. His strong new senses suddenly picked up the faint scent of familiar blood and that it was coming closer. He immediately began to struggle harder the seals beginning to crackle with his energy, he couldn't control himself, let alone his 'condition' only made it worse, he had to see her. Jiraiya placed his strong hands on Naruto's shoulders and firmly held him in place, or as much as he could, it was definite that Naruto was stronger in this current state. The door opened and Kiba stood there, carrying Hinata on his back, Shino standing behind him.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called getting off of her comrades back before stumbling towards the fox. Naruto stopped struggling in that instant. Hinata quickly took hold of the chair to steady herself and bent down and wrapped her arms around the poor boy. His body was warm and he nuzzled Hinata's cheek as much as he could, letting out a small whimper.

"Hinata, you shouldn't be near him he's dangerou–," Tsunade was about to state.Hinata glarred back at the Hokage, tears sliding down her cheeks,

"No he isn't," she retorted in anger. Her team and sensei looked at her surprised, Hinata never acted like this.

"Hinata he killed those men," Jiraiya said steadily.

"But he did it to protect me, they were trying to kill him!" Hinata explained, lumps catching in her throat.

"That's not what we heard," Kakashi said his eyes narrowing. Tsunade stood up and walked over to Hinata and whispered in her ear,

"Naruto's in something similar to a 'heat' right now, he's been in one sense last night, you're lucky we found you and him before things got out of hand, he hasn't recovered at all," Tsunade whispered. Hinata blushed deeply, and she saw Naruto shift uncomfortably in his seat and she blushed more.

"Everyone, you are dismissed you are no longer needed, thank you for coming," Tsunade said as she nodded to the jounines. They nodded back and turned to leave the room. The Hokage looked back toward Hinata.

"Tell me exactly what happened," the woman requested once everyone had filed out through the door. Hinata gave a small nod and winced and sat down on the floor and then looked back up at Naruto and back at Tsunade.

"Can I–," Hinata was about to ask. The woman had a small smile, it was kind of strange seeing her so nice,

"I suppose, he isn't much of a threat right now." Naruto almost collapsed onto the floor once he was freed but Hinata slowly brought him down and laid his head on her lap. The blonde fox held on tight to her shirt and snuggled against her. Hinata stroked his head and back, feeling him tremble, he was probably being haunted by what he had done last night. So on Hinata went, trying to explain what she could without getting too over emotional.

A man stood just outside the window, his face seemed to be cut in half by two completely different shades. One side was white, the other black, matching his strange 'sliced' personality. His body seemed utterly deformed under the strange Venus-flytrap like hooded cloak he wore. His piercing eyes were directed upon Naruto, he restrained himself from just going in and taken him, after all he was told not to by a 'higher up'. The boy was in bad condition, very helpless, very weak...perfect. He smirked slightly before simply vanishing.

Okay wow finally, sorry this took so long (phew for those who dun know who that guy was, his name is zetsu from akatsuki, he is there spy. Well thats it, stay patient with me


	9. Shouting Match

Disclaimer: Same as always...my updates r getting slower cause of school and writers block (sighs) well here is the...9th chapter! Heh, anywho here it is, I had fun writing this XD. R&R ALMOST AT 100 PEEPS! think we can hit 200? thank u to all my reviewers, a lot!

Chapter 9: Shouting match

The whole village seemed to quake as Tsunade's voice thundered in anger toward the village men who had lied to her about the circumstances of the night before, where Naruto has supposable 'attacked' innocent villagers without cause. Villagers looked up from the streets below towards her office, with some surprise and fear on their faces, on the bright side, at least she wasn't yelling at them. The Hokage was definitely a person to fear, and not because of her strength.

Hinata opened the window of Naruto's hospital room but immediately closed it due to the noise (if it could even be called such). She looked back toward the teen on the bed, who was watching her intently. She smiled lightly and his expression seemed to perk up a bit. She had been given the privledge to change his bandages today, lucky her. The Hyuuga pulled up a chair and sat in front of Naruto and helped him remove his shirt, he winced as he lifted his arms but was silent as usual. She removed the old, stained bandages that had turned brown on one side from the dried blood and placed them in the basket and then took out the small white canister of ointment and applyed it to the wounds. The injuries seemed to almost steam and smoke as the clear gell touched it, beginning to heal the second she began to gently rub it on. As she wrapped the injuries she could feel waves of heat seem to radiate from Naruto occasionally. Hinata blushed at this, yet Naruto acted as if it didn't affect him at all, she could only guess why. She stepped back to view her handiwork when she was done. He also looked down at himself and back up toward the girl, blinking slightly. She grinned at him and helped him slip his shirt over his head. She had asked Tsunade if she could take Naruto out for a while on a walk around the village, or if he couldn't walk for a long period of time, she would just push him in a wheel chair. The Hokage had agreed without an argument, after all, if Naruto wasn't starring at Hinata it was out the window.

Naruto felt the warmth of the sunlight wash over his face and body and he rested his head back against the wheel chair and soaked it in, after all, it had been a while sense he could actually enjoy such a thing. Hinata smiled down at him, almost laughing at his reaction. She pushed the chair down the walkway of the hospital and out onto the sidewalk. The girl took a right turn and made sure she took her time when she noticed him eagerly looking around at his new surroundings, his small pointed ears twitching ever-so-slightly. She suddenly saw a Green Blur rush past them with Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji trailing in at last,

"Lee-kun! Whats going on!" Hinata called, curious. Some dust rose up from the ground as Rock Lee came to a skidding stop and ran back toward Hinata and stopped in front of her, still jogging in place.

"What's going on Lee-kun? Where is everyone going?" She asked tentatively.

"Oh Hinata-san, Kiba started a fight at a stand, and Shino's having a hard time breaking it up," He explained as quick as he could between his panting breaths.

"Kiba-kun? What happened to make him start a fight?"

"I'm not sure, none of us are. Good to see you out of the hospital Naruto-kun! Sorry Hinata-san!" Lee said with a wave before quickly turning back around and sprinting off. The rest of the nins following, their chests heaving as they attempted to keep up. Hinata jogged off at the fastest pace the wheel chair would allow, Naruto, enjoying the ride with the wind blowing through the golden stands of his hair. Shouting could soon be heard loudly in the crowded street corner followed by a loud crash. Hinata managed to push herself and Naruto through the crowd and managed to find the other side. The first thing she saw was Kiba holding a man by the throat against the wall of the small stand and that Shino's bugs were wrapped around his legs and Neji and Lee were trying to hold back his arms.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN LIE ABOUT NARUTO LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD! he shouted, his voice a mix with a low growl that was emitting from the depths of his throat in a vibrating drone. The person choked, being almost unable to breath, and gritted his teeth in a cruel smirk,

"T-the m-monster will come loose a-and kill us, h-he'll betray us," he answered in a raspy voice, or as much as he could. Kiba banged the man up against the wood in a burst of anger,

"HE WOULD NEVER BETRAY US! HE SHOULD BE CONSIDERED A HERO FOR ALL THAT HE HAS DONE FOR THIS VILLAGE! AND HERE YOU GO TALKING SHIT TO THE HOKAGE! YOU LIED TO ALL OF US YOU BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN CONSIDERED YOUR WORDS LET ALONE BELIEVED THEM!" Kiba shouted in pure fury, his arms beginning to shake from the pair of strong ninjas that were trying to pull them back.

"Kiba-san is right! You had no right to go against Naruto, personally I wish the Hokage actualy had a good punishment for you," Lee said in agreement.

"Kiba...kun..." Hinata said quietly as she began to slowly approach him. Even Rock Lee was having a hard time pulling the Inuzuka back, Shikamaru kneeled close to the ground and did a seal with his hands, his special shadow jutsu soon getting hold of Kiba's body. The man fell to the ground in a heap, grasping his throat in pain and taking in deep breaths to regain himself.

"Damn't let me go Shikamaru!" He ordered, attempting to release himself but it obviously proved useless. Hinata repeated her words and Kiba looked toward her, his muscles slowly beginning to loose their tenseness. The man quickly scampered off, or as fast as he could. Shikamaru slowly released the jutsu and Kiba went to his knees and Hinata kneeled down in front of him,

"You didn't have to do that Kiba-kun..." she said her eyes drifting downward.

"Well...I just figured he deserved it...no one lies about my friends like that and gets away with it, let alone convince everyone its true," he said with a small grin. Hinata helped Kiba to his feet and Neji, Lee, Shino, and Shika patted the inu-boy on the shoulders,

"Don't worry, that troublesome guy tricked us all too," Shikamaru stated. Kiba sighed and nodded,

"Guess you're right..."

Hinata smiled lightly at him and gave him a VERY quick hug while murmuring a small 'arrigato' and going back to Naruto and wheeling him off, the squeeking of the wheels the only noise that was made as the circle of people went silent.

OKAY sorry the next chapter is gonna get fun cause this just kinda happaned when I was writing, for those who don't kno arrigato means thank you, or so the japanese version of naruto says. ANDDD Kiba and everyone else did believe the villagers up until now, naruto was not betrayed, dun hate them, hate the people who lied DESPISE THEM HAHAHAH. I cosplay as kiba and I luv him, he's a loyal dog XD R&R omg we're almost at 100! i'm so freaken out.


	10. A walk on the otherside of life

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Yeesh okay I kno how to spell arigatou or whatever I really dun care, anyway this is gonna get FUN HAHAHAHAHHAHA r&r! PLEASE

YAY LOOK AT ALL MY REVIEWS ...god thank u all so much...I feel so luved

(cries)

Chapter 10 A walk on the other side of life

Naruto's eyes traveled around and he was like a shy child in a candy store, or better yet a new puppy seeing it's new home, or how Hinata would describe it. She slowed down every time his knows twitched at a scent and held it, or when his eyes drifted and he became interested in something. She thought it was absolutely adorable, who wouldn't?

"HINATA!" She heard Kiba's voice call, she turned around and she felt a fist colide into her stomach and her eyes widened in pain and blood streamed from the side of her mouth and down her chin, her wound slowly reopening.

"If I couldn't kill him then I'll just do it now..." she heard a cold voice say into her ear. Her eyes narrowed slightly, the pain in her side increasing. The man tossed Hinata onto the ground and quickly stood infront of Naruto, pulling out a kunai and smirking like a madman. Naruto's lips curled back and he beared his fangs like a wolf, letting out a growl from the pits of his throat, he tried to push himself up from his chair but was still far too weak, even with Kyuubi's chakra his body would not be able to handle it in his current condition. Hinata watched in horror but pure amazement not only did a blue blur hit the man right in the face but so did Kiba who rushed to get to his comrads' side.

"I let you go but you're stupid enough to try something?" Tsunada said as the man was literaly pummled into the ground. Kiba was...snarling...yes, snarling viciously at the man but Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder and told him she could handle it. He girl felt Kiba pick her up and help her to her feet, she could only hear the man's pleads, and was hoping to god he would get a good punishment.

"Here...you need help?" Kiba asked as she gained her balance.

"Thanks but, I think I'll be okay," Hinata said with a weak grin of thanks.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Ayame called happily, franticly waving to the pair as they passed. Naruto looked over and his head tilted to the side as he looked at her but he suddenly smiled and waved back but stopped as his stomach growled.

"Come on in! We've been waiting for you to show up and we even have your favorite ramen ready!" She said with a broad grin. Hinata smiled as Naruto's expression brightened up, she had never seen him so happy, well, sense he had finally returned home.

The pair of ramen makers prepared him his meal and made a low table to fit over his legs on the wheel chair so he could reach it easily. Naruto breathed in the wonderfull smell and Hinata saw his body relax, he was really at peace. The man passed him his chopsticks and he took them, his fingers fumbling with them clumsily, he had a sad expression plastered on his face and he kept trying hopelessly.

"Here.." Hinata said, breaking them apart and sitting down next to him. She twisted some of the noodles around the utencils and held them up to his mouth. The boy was hesitant at first but then slowly took a bite and sucked in the noodles and ate them as if he hadn't had a decent meal in months, no...years. She continued to feed him and his face began to redden from eating too many noodles. After only 3 bowls he stopped, already full and gratefully smiled up at Hinata who slightly blushed. Ayame grinned at the site, Hinata beginning to take out her small purple bill-fold.

"Don't worry it's on the house," Ayame said with a small wave of her hand, "We're just glad we got our best customer back!" She said with a laugh.

Hinata awoke with a yawn and looked up at the sky...hold on...it was...sunset? Her eyes widened and she quickly sat up, so abruptly in fact she was surprised she didn't away Naruto who was sleeping, curled up with his head on her lap by her side. Her face lit up (in a blush, not a smile) at the seen. She clamped her hands over her mouth to muffle a small yelp, the fox stirred but did not wake. She sighed, glade he hadn't and gently lowered his head off her lap so she could stand. Her legs had fallen asleep and she felt awkward and almost lost her balance but thankfully didn't.

Unknown to her, 2 sets of eyes watched her, one pair an empty white, while the other a dull gold, one foe, one friend. She carefully woke the sleeping blonde and helped him into the wheel chair. It was surely almost 7 or 8 o'clock, the hospital probably wouldn't be open by the time she got back. How could she allowed herself to fall asleep at the base of a tree with Naruto in her lap in the forest? Okay, maybe they decided to take a nap and didn't wake up but oh well. Yet...what was she supposed to do with Naruto now?

After pushing through the grass in the forest and throughout a darkening Konoha she FINALLY reached the Hyuuga manor, she used her byakugan and gazed around, no sign of Hiashi...oh yes, he went on a mission almost two days ago, who knows when he would be back.

She wheeled the chair up to the front door, the wheels rubbing against the stone made an eerie echo, it felt so empty.

"Why did you bring him here?" she heard an all too familier voice question. Her body tensed and she slowly turned around, afraid to see the person standing there.

Okay I made this a cliffy cause I wanted too, I kno this is short but the next chapter is gonna be long and if I did type more this would be waaayyy too long, anywho R&R PLEASE!

Thank you so much again, I can't believe I hit 100 and over for reviews, I'm just...so...so THRILLED OMFG okay I luv u all, I wish I was better at sincerity over typign


	11. Sleeping Pains

Disclaimer: (snarls and foams at mouth!) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (hisssssss)

(Wipes foam from mouth) okay my updating is getting slow cause of a pirate story I'm doin so yah, its not a fic but an actual story, heh sweet huh? Okay okay lets get back tot he fic, this was SOOOOO much fun to right I hope u like it.

Chapter 11 Sleeping Pains

The pair of clear eyes met, one pair serious, the other surprised, a heavy silence hung over them for what seemed forever to the poor girl,

"Nii-san..." she said quietly, attempting to make words form from her moving lips.

"Shouldn't he be at the hospital?" Neji questioned looking at Naruto who looked at him in curiously.

"Umm well, its on the other side of the village and I thought it would be best if...well...he just stayed here for a night and well..." Hinata stammered, pointing her fingers together, an old habit.

"You know it's best for him to stay at the hospital," he said clearly, his voice not as cold as usual. Hinata looked at him, he almost seemed sincere, he really did want the best for naruto.

"People want to hurt him, it wouldn't be safe to go now, its going to be night soon, please can he at least stay tonight Nii-san?" Hinata said holding her hands up in front of her chest clasped together. Neji sighed when he looked at her, but hell, what harm would it do? After all, she had spent missions with Kiba and Shino for days at a time, hold on, was he being protective?

"I suppose, but it would be wise to get him back to the hospital before your father gets back," He said sounding defeated. Hinata beamed for nothing more than a moment and opened the door and began to push the wheel chair in,

"Arigatou, Nii-san!" She said cheerfully, Neji lightly, VERY lightly, grinned, it was a rare sight to see Hinata in such a good mood. Truthfully, he had been told to watch her when Tsunade had discovered that Naruto had been released with Hinata for the day. It was true, Neji's once cold heart had indeed softened, he knew Hinata meant no harm to him, so he had no reason to hate or despise her, and plus, she had always showed kindness toward him, at one point it might have even been fear or shyness. He watched her enter the house and the door closed shut behind her. Naruto was in good hands.

/F-S

Hinata looked out her window, the sun was almost set. She was making a bed for Naruto on the floor and he was sitting next to her, no, leaning on her, watching her wistfully. Hinata saw his eyelashes drift up and down, the fox desperately trying to stay awake, by now his wounds were almost closed up at this point, and after a day of healing his body was tired and weak. His quiet breaths were slowing, his chest beginning to rise and fall peacefully, Hinata lightly grinned, had he fallen asleep already? Hinata turned her head, her gaze focused on the drowsing fox. She carefully finished making the bed and pulled back the covers. She watched Naruto curl up next to the pillow before covering him with the blanket. She gracefully got to her feet and walked toward her own bed, soon covering herself in the comfort of her bed.

/F-S

_Naruto stood in a dark room, only surrounded by stone and limp metal chains that hung bolted to the moldy walls. It smelled just as bad as it looked, maybe worse, it burned his nose. His wrists were on fire from being in shackles for too long, the skin raw, red, and blistering. The air was cold and musty, there was no light, only darkness, that which should be the symbol of this horrid place. This was his...home...no...this was his hell for 3 years...3 years of suffering and torture, hell. The stone floor suddenly began to shake and break apart. His eyes widened in sudden shock as the rocks gave out beneath him and a large red clawed paw reached out and grabbed him around the waste and pulling him downward into dark flames of the abys. His body suddenly collided with the ground his head hitting stone harshly._

"_You can smell it too...I know you can..." He heard a familiar deep rumbling voice say from beyond the sealed gate._

"_...its all in our heads..." he said quietly, "they aren't coming for us again..."_

"_Tch...foolish brat, you know better than to just say the truth is all in your head...as much as I would like to be freed...we can't go back...we will die you understand me runt...?" Kyuubi rumbled, his voice sounding agitated._

"_They're not coming!" Naruto shouted gripping his head, "They let us go free...they're not coming back...we're just paranoid.." he murmured, his fingers clenched tightly in his blond hair._

"_Are you blind? One has been tracking us all day...and they still are...how could you not sense or smell him? You are an absolutely useless container..." Naruto didn't respond...the nine-tails was right, their spy, had indeed been following them, but his mental state had simply made him think it was just paranoia, he couldn't accept it, he didn't want to go back...he didn't want to leave Hinata or Konoha, they were his only last things of comfort, and if they were gone...what would become of him?_

"_If you don't do something soon, we are both going to end up dead, I'm saying this for the welfare of me, if you die, I will..." Kyuubi said eyeing the boy bluntly, his white fangs shimmering against his illuminated, crimson chakra. Naruto dropped to his knees, still holding his head._

"_I can't...we can't...I don't know what to do anymore...what if...they hurt...her..." he mumbled. This must of been the most pathetic sight Kyuubi had ever seen, he wasn't the sympathetic type, but he couldn't have his shell to be in such a mental state. The empty space they were in was suddenly bright with light and Narrate saw Kyuubi, and the rest of his nightmare disappear._

/F-S

Hinata awoke with the warmth of the sunshine splashing across her face from her window, the curtains pulled back wide. She opened her eyes, her tired vision bleary from the sudden burst of light in her sight. She tried to move but her arms were stuck next to her sides, her eyes widened slightly and she tilted her head to one side, nothing, then the other side...something, yes that was something, alright.

Naruto lay there, his clothes torn and perspiration covering his face, he was mumbling words so fast she couldn't comprehend them. Wait...was he in heat? No this was different, this was...a nightmare...and by the looks of it, she couldn't even imagine what was happening inside his head. A deep blush crossed her cheeks as she felt him hug her tighter.

"N...Naruto..." she stammered, hardly able to get words to form.

/F-S

Okay this is an average chapter for me, I got inspiration from an amv on with hinata and Naruto with the song 'every time we touch' by cascada and I was like WOW, anyway my updates are getting slower I kno but I hardly have time anymore, school and stuff ya kno? Anywho keep R&Ring! luv ya'ss


	12. Inner Voices Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, get that through ur thick heads, yeesh

okay give me time to update more, school is just dumping on me even though it should end soon (yay). Anyway my schedual is like...packed and well yeah, please give me patience

(Throws shino plushies) I swear they took him right out of the matrix

Chapter 12

Inner voices escape

Naruto's flaming red eyes shot open, his dark pupils formed into slits,

"Nar...uto..." Hinata barely murmured, her voice hardly audible as she winced, feeling Naruto's claws dig deep into the flesh of her back and arm. The kitsune's eyes widened even more, the scent of fresh blood filling his nostrils. He forced himself away from Hinata with a tremendous push, tumbling himself out of the bed and ending up on his side, sprawled on the floor, the blankets of the bed wrapped loosely around him. His body was shaking uncontrollably, his eyes wide with fear and shock, Naruto starred at his red tipped claws, how far had he gone? His body became suddenly still as he gazed at his hands, why had this to keep happening? Couldn't he at least control himself?The Hyuuga gently pushed herself up from the bed, seeing the sleeve of her light yellow pajamas beginning to stain red, her sight immediately left from her sleeve and went to the teen who now laid virtually motionless on the floor. Even though they seemed almost invisible, she saw silent tears forming near the edges of his eyes. Hinata carefully lowered herself from the bed and cautiously crawled over to the boy. Naruto's eyes suddenly drifted from his hands and met Hinata's, the girl froze in place as their gazes met. She was actually scared, this time Naruto seemed different, not only distressed but, the coldness of those eyes were directed at her.

"Naruto..kun...?" she questioned carefully, as she scooted herself a little more towards the fox, her hand outstretched toward him, there was a silence.

"...Hin...a...ta..."

Hinata's eyes widened considerably, had...had Naruto just spoken? Was it possible? Was Naruto Uzumaki finally back? The real Uzumaki? The girls shock was cut short when she saw a look of deep pain in the fox's eyes as he starred at her.

"I'm...sor...sorry...Hinata...chan.." Naruto closed his eyes, one of his canine's biting hard down upon his lower lip, drawing blood. He suddenly felt himself being gently embraced,

"It's not your fault Naruto-kun...I know it isn–" Hinata was about to respond when the fox container suddenly cut her off.

"He's...close..." the kitsune muttered. The girl almost questioned Naruto's last sentence but there was a knock on the door,

"Hinata-san are you awake? Hiashi-san is suppose to arrive soon and I don't think he would want Naruto here...we should get him back to the hospital," she heard Neji's voice say from the other-side.

"You're right.You can come in, I need help getting Naruto-kun up..."

Neji opened the door and poked his head through before walking in completely and kneeling down next to the boy on the floor.

"Here, lets get him in the wheel chair," The Hyuuga said before gently pulling his comrade up and dragging him to the wheel chair which Hinata has begun setting up. The girl rolled Naruto out the back door, not wanting to risk bumping into her father and headed toward the hospital, hopefully the Hokage would be there. Naruto's eyes drifted close, sleep overcoming him.

"_If you don't let me out I'll do it myself..." Kyuubi said angrily, clawing at the gate, growing impatient and agitated, "that spy is following us right now...you must be able to smell him ..." _

_Naruto just sat in front of the Fox's confinement. Yes, it was true, Zetsu was far too close for comfort, that cannibalistic akatuski was indeed tracking them._

"_We're too weak...if worse comes to worst then I'll control your chakra..."_

"_Don't be a fool, you know for a fact that you loose control...let alone end up killing both of us..."_

"_Why are they coming back...after all this time...what did they plan to accomplish...this is all pointless to them..." Naruto murmured, his eyes looking wistfully at the water-covered floor._

"_I don't know, but we will find out eventually, that's the least of our problems at the moment..."_

"_But----"_

"_Be quiet...let me speak to the Hokage."_

"_I'm not letting you in control again..."_

"_You have no choice in the matter at this point, you are too weak to prevent it...I will ask her to keep stronger security around you, I don't want us ending up with those annoying people again..."_

"_I said I'm not letting you into control again!" Naruto shouted, clenching the fabric of his pants. Kyuubi let out a low snarl in response._

"_Incompetent brat! I WILL speak with her!"_

Hinata felt something harshly grab her wrist as she was about to approach a doctor in the hospital. She winced as she felt knife-like nails dig into her skin. Her clouded pupils lowered to see Naruto's hand wrapped tightly around her wrist, some blood slipping through his fingers.

"Take me to the Hokage...and do it quietly without a fuss, girl..."Naruto's voice said darkly.

"N-naruto-kun..."

"Now...don't call me by the kits name...hurry up..."

_STOP HURTING HER!_

"just make it look like a normal appointment...I said hurry up, child..." the fox said, his voice sounding impatient.

"You...you're not Naruto-kun..."

The container gripped Hinata's wrist even tighter to the point where blood freely slipped through his fingers.

"Of course not...now do what I say before this gets out of hand..."

_I SAID STOP IT! LET HER GO!_

Hinata grimaced as she looked down to find the blood on Naruto's hand. She gave a small nod in response and began to push the wheel chair down the long hospital hall that lead to the doors of the outside. Then she would have to bring him all the way to her office. Luckily, no one would even notice, not one person would sense the difference, Kyuubi may have taken over Naruto's mind and body...but left his chakra beyond the gate.

/F-S/

wow okay,...finally am gonna be able to update wow I am soooo tired its not even funny, I'm finishing 8th grade as I speak, twas a great year. Been really busy cause of it though. Well here it is...this next chapy gonna be fuunnn dun worry VFSNAKE I didn't even kno this idea was urs too, I just started writing and this happened. I'm staying to my own ideas here as much as possible


	13. Control

Disclaimer: yo I dun't own naruto and all that jazz

OMG I'm so sorry peeps I had no idea it has been so long sense I've updated, P-wease fergive meh! (crys) I luv this story and if u do too please R&R cause it makes me confident and gives me motivation to write. Thank you for all who have and supported this fanfic. (Emotional). We're almost at 200 reviews, its so amazing...Well please check out my other fic, blood cravings, even if ur a guy there isn't that much yaoi just little twinges of it now and then, its worth reading and if I dun get reviews soon, I'm discontinuing it.

Chapter 13: Control

Hinata swallowed down the choking warning of tears in her throat as she pushed the young fox down the streets of konoha, not to far from the hokage's tower. Naruto, yet to release her aching and bleeding wrist, looked absolutely innocent and no one even looked toward them. Kyuubi had never had more control. After Naruto had gained the fourth tail, she had been told that, even though Naruto did not know it himself, but kyuubi was forcing itself to lay intentionally dormant, waiting for the small opportune moments to gain the horrific control of the young teen before her, or so the hokage thought. The sudden movement of Naruto's gaze awoke her from her thoughts.

"How can they be so oblivious to his presence...this village is truly nothing but fools...mmmm he knows that we've noticed him, kit," Naruto murmured, more to himself than to anyone. Hinata looked at him, who was he they always talking about? Had those 3 years actually driven them both to the brink of insanity? What kept the akatsuki from pulling out the nine-tails anyway? After all, they were able to remove many of the biju from their mortal containers.

"_Kyuubi...please...I'm begging you to let her go...just stop hurting her..." Naruto pleaded, his body numb as he lay on the moist floor of the strange caverns of his inner self._

"_Stop asking, I may of gained some respect for you but you are not in charge of me...just because I am sealed inside you doesn't mean I can be controlled...this girl isn't worth anything anyway...you shouldn't care for her."_

"_Don't say that...she's one of the few people that didn't treat me like dirt...and even now...she's the closest person to me now..."_

"_She will be your downfall...that is your warning brat.."_

Hinata stood in front of the doors of the tower, she looked at them for a moment before pushing them open and bringing the blonde inside, she had never felt worse about doing something than she did now. She was almost in a trance, lost in her thoughts as she brought Naruto up to Tsunade's office, almost praying that the Hokage would be there to assist her. The Hyuuga was horrified at this point, what of Naruto never gained control and will over his body, again?

"What business do you have with the Hokage?" a voice questioned, breaking up her train of thought. Hinata looked up quickly, seeing the usual pair of the hokage's assistants standing infront of the door.

"Ummmm I came to show Tsunade-san Naruto-kun's improvements..." She said quietly to the man. The other nodded,

"Alright, she's just doing paper work right now so you can talk to her, not like she's going to do it anyway," he stated as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," the women's voice called. He opened the door and Hinata carefully wheeled the boy in, who now was hiding a rather mischievous smirk. Tsunade looked up toward them both,

"Oh, Hinata! I haven't been able to see you much as of late, how is Naru----?" She began to ask but her line of speech shut off as Naruto stood up from the chair.

"Your business isn't with her, Hokage, it's with me..." Naruto said with a smirk as he walked toward the desk, releasing the girl's wrist. Tsunade's eyes narrowed, seeing the blood on Hinata's wrist.

"You are the granddaughter of the first am I correct? Tsunade, right?" he questioned with a calm smirk plastered on his face. Tsunade looked utterly startled, Naruto's smirk simply grew.

"Heh, is there something wrong_ Tsunade-baaaaaacchhhaaann_..." Kyuubi said, mimicking Naruto's regular tone.

"Kyuubi..." Tsunade said in an icy tone, "Why are you..."

"Basically overshadowing the whelp's body? Only to talk to _you_ of course, doesn't that make you flattered?"

Tsunade glarred at him,

"What do you want...?" she questioned, her fists curled tightly.

"I came to request tighter security around Naruto and I," he said simply, leaning against her desk.

"And why would you need that? Naruto is completely safe in konoha..." She stated.

"Hmmm I don't know...Maybe it is because this entire pathetic village of your's is completely oblivious to the fact that one of those unorganized member's have been tracking us ever sense we arrived here..." He said, his voice dripping in sarcasm, looking the Hokage directly in the eyes. Tsunade's eyes widened,

"We would of caught him by now...it's probably all in your heads..."

"I doubt that...our senses are keener then your's, or any other human in this village, do not think we are mistaken, it is you who is being a fool..." The Hokage glared dangerously at him,

" I will have the village checked and looked over completely, and I assure you that there will be no Akatsuki in Konoha..." Naruto's eyes flickered red for a moment but he shook his head,

"_Persistent child_..." he muttered darkly, Tsunade looked at kyuubi thoughtfully, maybe Naruto still had his will. Naruto suddenly stumbled, one hand gripping his head as the other slid from the desk before he collapsed onto the floor. Tsunade's eyes widened noticeably before she swiftly stood up from her desk and ran around it before leaning down next to the boy and checking the average stats, (pulse, temperature, breathing etc.). Hinata kneeled next to him and carefully hugged Naruto, some tears running down her face,

"Please forgive me Hokage-san...I...I didn't know what else to do.." the girl said looked toward Tsunade fear written all over her face.

"_I'll never let you hurt her again!" Naruto shouted toward the fox behind his sealed bars. Kyuubi's claws raked and batted across the metal at Naruto's ignorance._

"_You fool, there was no other way, you should be thanking me! I probably just saved your sorry life! Think about our predicament for one moment you fool! Do you have any idea what could happen if they extracted me from you! Not only would you die, but they would then have my power! You used to be wise but now you are being completely irrational!" Naruto looked toward the floor, he had to for once agree with the being that was inside him...maybe this was for the better._

Naruto's eyes cracked open, his vision nothing but blurrs for a moment before seeing to familiar faces looking over him.

"Back already, eh?" Tsunade questioned with er usual smug grin, even though it was smaller than usual. Naruto blinked a few times before carefully pushing himself up and rubbing his eyes.

xF-Sx

hope you enjoyed this chapter and it lived up to your expectations, cause I know u've been waiten xD. Well that's all she wrote (literally) please R&R if u luv it. U know u want to motivate me to do the next update!

So...what do you guy's think the purpose of zetsu being here is? tell me wut u think XDDD


	14. Short Lived Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, but I wish I did!

Omgosh, its been almost a month sense I've updated! I FEEL AWFUL! (Hides under a rock) please dun hurt me! I was looking through all those reviews and was like THESE PEOPLE DESERVE AN UPDATE!

Anyway...here it is. Oh, and my other fanfiction 'blood cravings' may be discontinued if not many people read and review for it so yah, PLEASE check it out! (begs)

Chapter 14: Short Lived Happiness

"No..." Naruto muttered, as he gazed at the palms of his hands. His senses fully taking in the blood that tipped his fingertips and was dried between them, "I...I didn't...he couldn't..."

A strong hand gripped his shoulder and his muscles tensed.

"It's alright Naruto, we know it isn't your fault, Kyuubi must of been storing his energy and keeping it from you...that's why it took you so long to recuperate.." Tsunade said before she grinned and roughly ruffled his blonde hair,

"I'm glad to hear that voice of your's!" Naruto blinked before he looked up at her before his gaze wondered over to Hinata, whose eyes were directed toward the floor as she rubbed her sore wrists. A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around the girls middle in a tight hug,

"please forgive me...don't call me a monster...don't be afraid of me...don't shun me please..." the teen murmured. Hinata rubbed his back, now feeling horribly sorry for him, he had gone from a terrifying monster into a wounded and innocent boy that meant no harm.

"I don't want them to hurt you..."

Who is 'them'? She thought as she looked at him confused.

"Hinata, how about you take Naruto out for some ramen, I'm sure it's been a while sense he's had a good few bowls," Tsunade said, making it slightly loud to get Naruto's attention. His ears perked up slightly.

"After all, he should be getting his energy back sense kyuubi has already done what he's wanted, he shouldn't be keeping the energy away from Naruto any longer. It'll be my treat, what do ya say Naruto?" Tsunade said in a friendly voice.

"R...ramen?" Naruto questioned sitting up.

xF-Sx

"We should begin the plan soon, Itachi-san, he's gaining control of the chakra again," Zetsu stated, "Plus...I want to see him whimper again...I miss hearing him beg"

"Tch...Zetsu...you truely are a sadist," The Uchiha said, "How is his condition?"

"It seems the demon fox has allowed his chakra to flow through the brat again...it seems he was storing it in order to control the kid long enough to talk to the Hokage...our cover might of been blown...the chakra is healing his wounds as we speak...I'm not sure about his mental stability yet..." Itachi let out a small 'tch' in disapproval,

"I can't believe you let him be able to sense you...you used to be useful Zetsu," Itachi stated. Zetsu lightly glared at him through the strange plant like growth around his head.

"I'll do my best not to make anymore mistakes...and...he's been growing attached to someone again as we hoped.."

Kisame stepped out of the darkness and smirked, twisting his weapon in his hands,

"Really, now? Heheh, this'll be more interesting than we intended...hopefully we'll be able to break him completely this time..." he said, his black, doll-like eyes glittering with excitement. A small cruel grin crept across the Uchiha's face,

"We will...after all...we all know that he like's to protect the ones he loves...its too bad that this time he'll fail..."

xF-Sx

Naruto stuffed a good deal of noodles into his mouth. Hinata smiled at him, he was actually hungry. She was afraid his apatite would never come back. Old man Ichiraku grinned,

"Glad to see our best customer back and as hungry and healthy as ever!"

Naruto took a big gulp and swallowed down some of the delicious miso-pork ramen and he looked down at the bowl as if a god had given it to him, his cheeks were slightly red from eating a tad too much extremely hot noodles way to fast.

"I've almost forgotten how good this ramen was.."

"Oi! NARUTO!" a Familiar voice called as Rock Lee, clad in his forest green spandex sprinted over and slapped Naruto on the shoulder friendly.

"It's good to see you out and about! On your 3rd bowl I see!"

The demon container looked up toward his comrade,

"Fuzzy eyebrows...!" he said almost breathlessly, everything seemed like it was happening all over again, he was beginning to feel at peace again. He was really home.

"Lee stop pestering him...!" Neji said as he walked up, his arms crossed.

"Ah...Nice to see you so healthy Naruto-kun, you've had us worried...I see Hinata-san has taken good care of you," He said with a very small smile and his gaze wandered toward his cousin, she blinked and looked quickly away as usual, swallowing a small gulp. More and More familiar faces began to show, and Naruto's face grew brighter and brighter. Shikamaru and Shino did small warm and formal greetings while Kiba was loud and grinning like mad. Sakura nearly choked the poor boy in a hug, tears threatening to form and fall. Naruto Uzumaki wasn't going to be alone. He was home after years of torture. Kyuubi was quiet and now Naruto was surrounded by friends. He was still weak but old wounds were healing quickly. Chakra flowed throughout his being once more. And Most of all, he was happy.

xF-Sx

Itachi spun a kunai with many strange tags tied to its hilt around his slim finger before swiftly snatching it.

"We'll be ready this time...the nine-tails will be ours...

Okay...wow this was pretty much for the sake of updating...I'm kinda out of ideas but I know wut I'm going to do but not sure how...I hope this was a good update...thank you all so much again..I feel so luved! I'll try to make the next update a good one. R&R PLEASE


	15. Pathetic prey

Disclaimer: OMFG I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Omgosh..its been nearly 2 months sense I've updated..PLEASE don't kill me! (begs for life) I have had writers block and still do! I have no idea what to do with this story plot wise..so any ideas would be much appreciated. I started getting threats because I didn't update ;; plus I'm not that good at writing anyway -.-

Chapter 15:

"Then its settled, Naruto-kun will be under your housing and your responsibility," The Hokage stated firmly, her hands folded neatly under her chin as it rested on them. The Hyuuga nodded,

"I will make sure he stays safe and rests, he will be in good care Hokage-sama," Hiashi stated with a swift bow. Tsunade gave a nod,

"Just make sure he has a well deserved recovery, he will be placed into your custody until I see that he is fit to care for himself." Hiashi's countenance remained the same as he exited out of the Hokage's office.

xF-Sx

"Are...you sure it's alright that I stay with you Hinata...?" Naruto questioned as the girl lead him through the darkening village.

"Of course, my father even approved of it and Neji said that he prepared a bedroom for you!" Hinata said as she turned around to face him, only to see his attention was directed toward the roof tops. Her joy evanescenced and was soon replaced by worry as she carefully placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. His eyes widened considerably before he returned her gaze,

"You seem tense, what's wrong?" She questioned, her voice growing softer than usual, almost afraid to ask what was troubling the fox.

"Will you promise me something Hinata?" Naruto asked, his eyes growing serious.

"What..?"

"If I ever get attacked, promise me that you'll run, and not look back."

"N..Naruto I—" She stuttered, sounding puzzled.

"Promise me!" He suddenly ordered, gripping her hands. The Hyuuga let out a small cry and he immediately pulled back, his eyes lightly tinted red.

"H-Hinata I didn't mean it!" He quickly apologized but she hushed him by placing a finger on his closed mouth,

"I know, I know. Now come on, lets get you to bed, you should still be resting anyway," She scolded quietly as she lightly tugged on his sleeve in signal to follow her.

xF-Sx

"This is bad..." Zetsu muttered, "He isn't supposed to be this strong...Itachi-san is going to be furious...well I wouldn't supposed it would be bad to help out the situation now would it..?" his two sided face twisting into a sadistic smirk before the sudden image of Itachi's wrath entering his mind and plus, he still had to return to the Uchiha and give him yet another update on the Kitsune's health. He himself had not even been told the plan that was playing in their leader's head. Kisame had even said that Itachi was the only one spoken to and would so far be put into control of the conspiracy. The vexation of not even knowing the plan irked him, after all, he must be playing a major role in it,

"peh...like I'd really want to know anyway..." he muttered darkly.

"Want to know about what?"

The second voice cut deeply into his contemplation but he did well not showing it,

"Konichiwa...Itachi-san..." He said calmly.

"I don't have time for formal greetings, I need to know what the status of him is. We're running out of time," He said angrily, yet Zetsu discerned the rushed tone and he let a smile play across his features.

"If I didn't know any better Itachi-san...I would have to say that you seemed nervous...maybe even worried?" he mused. Itachi sneered, his piercing eyes bore into Zetsu's back.

"Never mock me again Zetsu. He needs to be weak enough for the Kyuubi to be extracted, and we've probably crossed that vital deadline..." Itachi's voice had groan back to it's normal monotone drone. He had faced the fact that he was nothing but a pawn for and to the leader's will, and he was ready to carry it out if extracting the Kyuubi became impossible.

"He is having small break outs of energy but nothing important. His physical injuries are completely healed, is that all you needed to know?" Zetsu's remark snapped Itachi back to reality but his expression did not falter.

"Get him to leave the village."

"What?" Zetsu questioned, sounding confused.

"We need him out of the village, in whatever means possible get him to leave without anyone else detecting you."

Zetsu suddenly began to chuckle while removing a kunai and grasping it tightly, so he would be able to see some bloodshed,

"Will do.."

xF-Sx

Naruto spun on his heel and gazed frantically around his room, his head felt heavy with panic. He no longer felt alone, he no longer felt safe. He KNEW he was being watched, he was still a captive, a pathetic mouse in a cage, watched by its holders. This was torture. He hated this feeling. This feeling of helplessness. Hinata was closer to him than he wanted her to be. He didn't want her hurt. He rather sleep in the streets. This way Hinata would be safe. Even if Akatsuki did take him inter their clutches again, it would only be him, and no one else. If he died he would do it along, or bring that bastard weasel down with him. His footsteps became quicker as he paced. He forcefully sat himself down. The fox's breathing had quickened and he covered his eyes. All this waiting was driving him mad. He couldn't take it, every moment was a new scenario playing in his mind, and with each passing moment they became worse, and more horrifying. He gripped his head.

"Damn't itachi...I hate you...Why didn't you just kill me!" He muttered in anger, his fingers tugged on the sft golden locks in frustration. He couldn't protect her, he would be too afraid, too weak. He always was. His weakness had lost him sasuke, and himself to the akatsuki, not only that, but he had almost lost the kyuubi.

Runt...calm down...we both know they're here...but they wouldn't dare come into a household of Hyuuga's...considering their special 'gift'

"But he's here...I can sense him...we both can..I can't take it..."

_Naruto_

"I can't, they'll hurt her...they're torture her.."

_They won't_

"They're watching me...every second, every breath I take...they know about it...I can't sit here like pathetic prey...I won't allow it...why are they doing this to me...?"

_Stop_

"Why are they tormenting me!" Naruto barely managed to restrain a shout, "Why, why, why, why, WHY!"

"_Why you ask...?"_

Naruto froze.

"No..."

"Oh yes..." A voice said, its tone dripping with malevolence and sadistic joy, it was almost sickening. "And by the way, I just like tormenting you, its rather fun and it's a great past time, and is it me, or are you trembling Naruto-kun..?"

Indeed, naruto was. He couldn't control it, he felt as if he was glass in a blizzard, no, in a storm, a tornado, wanting to break but couldn't. He shook.

"So afraid...like a little fly caught in the spiders web of plot...so amusing..." Zetsu crooned, walking in a soft, swaying pace toward Naruto. Suddenly, as if in an exertion of energy, the demon container lept from the bed and onto his feet while wheeling around, grasping a kunai tightly. His knuckles turning white. Zetsu smirked,

"Your fear is so obvious Naruto-kun."

xF-Sx

The hyuuga walked down the hall, his step calm and quiet, relaxed. He was carrying an armful of blankets for their guest. Neji sighed, why did he always have to do the errands? There was suddenly a loud scuffling like noise, the sound of feet skidding across a floor in a rush. Like him when he trained in the dojo. His eyes narrowed and he placed down the blankets before his hands rushed into the intricate seals,

"Byakugan..!"

xF-Sx

"So tell me...do you think tearing you away from your home and loves once more be enough to break you...?"

XXX

wow this was fun, thanks to a person who finally aim'd me and told me he liked the story and wanted to kno whether this continued really got to me and I had to do another chapter. He's my saviour anywho yah, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
